humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Putt-Putt Joins the Parade
Putt-Putt Joins the Parade is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for DOS in 1992, on five floppy disks and on CD-ROM. In 1994, a 3DO version was released in both the United States and Japan. A Windows and Macintosh version was released in 1995. It is the first game developed by Humongous Entertainment. Putt-Putt Joins the Parade is the first game in the Putt-Putt series and introduces Putt-Putt as the main character. Cartown is having its annual Pet Parade and Putt-Putt wants to join. Before he can enter the parade, he must first get a pet, find a balloon, and get cleaned at the car wash. Probably most notable for being produced by Ron Gilbert, creator of the Maniac Mansion and Monkey Island series, allowing this and most subsequent Humongous releases to run on the powerful SPUTM engine (popularly known as SCUMM) used in those games.__TOC__ Plot When Putt-Putt hears on his radio that a pet parade is coming to Cartown, he really wants to be in it. Before he can enter the parade, he must find a pet and a balloon, and get cleaned at the car wash. After that, Putt-Putt goes to talk to Smokey the Fire Engine to borrow his lawn mower, so he could make some money to use the car wash. He goes to Green Street, Red Street, and Blue Street to help people by mowing lawns and delivering groceries for Mr. Baldini to earn money for the car wash. Putt-Putt then helps a car, Mrs. Airbag, who lost her baby in the movies. Finally, he goes in a cave and finds a puppy that he names Pep. After that, he is the leader of the parade, and everyone has a happy day! Gameplay Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, like other later Humongous Entertainment games, is a point-and-click adventure game. The player takes control of Putt-Putt with the goal of finding a pet and a balloon, getting cleaned at the car wash, and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch entertaining animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains five different areas to explore: the three streets, the cave, and the movie theater. These areas are joined in the middle by Cartown. Of course, Putt-Putt can join the parade either with or without getting a car wash if he has a new paint job assigned. Characters *Putt-Putt *Pep Cartown *Smokey The Fire Engine *Mr. Baldini *Mrs. Pinto *Mrs. Airbag *Baby Beep *Chuck Red Street #Ms. Rearview Mirror #Mr. Fenderbender #Jacques #Mr. Parts and Service Green Street #Buster T. Buggy #Clarence #Tami Torpedo #Phineas Fender Blue Street #Trixie #Bronco #Mrs. Bumper #Gert Others *The Animal Jokers *The Mice Marching Band Items *Balloon *Pep *Birdseed *Bone *Coins *Groceries *Magnet *Lawnmower Mini-Games * Puzzle Blocks * Pinball Maker * Riddles and Jokes Revisional Differences In the floppy disk version, one of the toys in the Toy Store is a "Box O' Blocks" that cycles through a few animations when clicked. In most CD-based releases, it's replaced with a joke-telling minigame to take advantage of the extra space (though the Japanese 3DO release omits this, probably to avoid localization headaches). Versions with the joke tellers still contain the Box's graphics and scripting, but disable them by swapping out the clickpoint that triggers them. The Box seems to have been a fairly late addition—its animations are stored separately from everything else at the very end of the game's data. A placeholder or error handler for the save/load screen when no preview image is available for a room. Variations on this appear in practically every Humongous game. Trivia/Errors *This is the first game in which Putt-Putt can go back inside his own house (if the player wants to). *This is the first Putt-Putt game to have an ending with three different outcomes. One of them happens automatically if Putt-Putt has gone to the Cartown Color and changed his color, Smokey will say Putt-Putt looks "as handsome as a new hubcab'' and doesn't need a car wash after all (that is, if he doesn't get the car wash). *When the frog is clicked on to eat a fly, Putt-Putt will only say "hmm, flying breakfast" the first time. *These tracks and their names come from the 3DO version, but equivalent data exists in all releases. go to https://tcrf.net/Putt-Putt_Joins_the_Parade to hear them CARWASH Presumably meant for the car wash, which just uses the same background music as the rest of the game. MONKEYS Probably intended for the monkey band in the Toy Store window, but they just play generic sound effects instead. POPWEASL In the DOS version, a MIDI rendition of this plays when the Toy Store's jack-in-the-box is clicked if the game is set up to play music. Recorded versions are present in the Windows and 3DO releases, but were discarded in favor of the sound effects used in the DOS version when music is disabled.PUPPY The name suggests this had something to do with Pep. A fanfare for solving the bone "puzzle"? *Debugging Features A simple SCUMM script seemingly used to check that the game's rooms load correctly remains in the finished product. Running script 35 (most easily accomplished with ScummVM's debugger) causes all the rooms in the game to display sequentially in internal room order for five seconds each, starting from room 1 (Putt-Putt's front lawn) and continuing up to the last room (room 28, the parade sequence). Rooms wider than the screen scroll from left to right to show their full area. If debug output is enabled, each room transition is accompanied by a console message of the form "this room is # x". *Both parade participants who do not live on Green Street bring a dog. *In some versions, the sun does not set before the credits, while in others, it does, and it becomes night. *Almost all SCUMM-based Humongous games contain debug console output for various game bits and bobs (starting and stopping music, values of important variables, etc.). These aren't normally displayed; the simplest way to view them is to run the game in ScummVM and set its debug level to 0 or higher.This error is displayed as a subtitle when the engine can't initiate a conversation for some reason, such as the requested actor not being in the current room. Forcing script 10 to run will trigger this message during most parts of the game Gallery Puttputtparadeautorun1995-0.PNG|1995 Autorun PPParadeiOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card PuttPuttParade HE Website.png|HE Website Icon 57309-putt-putt-joins-the-parade-dos-front-cover.jpg 57310-putt-putt-joins-the-parade-dos-back-cover.jpg Putt 3DO Box.jpg|3DO cover art Putt 3DO Box Back.jpg|3DO back cover Putt 3DO Box JP.jpg|Japanese 3DO jewelcase Putt 3DO Box JP Back.jpg|Back of the Japanese 3DO jewelcase Putt New Box.jpg|1995 cover art Putt New Box Back.jpg|1995 back cover Putt CD.png|1995 CD Putt-Putt Joins the Parade PC-title.png|Title card 282216-putt-putt-joins-the-parade-linux-front-cover.jpg 365044-putt-putt-joins-the-parade-ipad-front-cover.jpg Putt-Putt and Clara the Dairy Cow.png|Putt-Putt and Clara the Dairy Cow Videos Awards References Credits Credits. Category:Putt-Putt Joins the Parade Category:Putt-Putt games Category:Junior Adventure series Category:Putt-Putt series Category:1992 games Category:2014 games Category:1995 games